Api Merah itu Telah Mati
by Okki
Summary: #From K episode 13# Selamat tinggal, Suoh Mikoto.


**Disclaimer: **K-Project **(c)** GORA**x**GoHands.

**Note: **Adegan-adegan di K episode 13 [boleh ngambil dari spoiler di twitter dan tumblr yang bertebaran di sana-sini]. Bismillah, mudah-mudahan IC. Mata saya dipenuhin air mata pas lagi ngetik ini, jadi kurang awas, hati-hati aja ada typo.

* * *

**Api Merah itu Telah Mati**

by **Okki**

* * *

**.**

_As the leader __**I'll take any consequent**__ that I must face._

_**As long as I can protect my followers, my family.**_

_It's fine._

**.**

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti ini," ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman tipis penuh penyesalan.

Ah, senyum itu.

Munakata menutup matanya. "Jangan berikan aku pandangan sampah dengan ekspresi tenang seperti itu," gertaknya.

Jujur, Munakata juga tidak ingin melakukan ini.

Membunuh Mikoto. Walau pun dia memang harus membunuhnya, dia tetap tidak ingin melakukannya.

Ini salahnya sendiri, dia sudah memperingatkan Mikoto untuk segera mundur. Tapi Mikoto tetap memilih untuk maju dan tetap menjadi _Red King_. Dan memilih resiko untuk mati.

**.**

_Warmth and red._

_Is this what they call "blood"?_

**.**

Langit mulai merubah warnanya, dari biru cerah menjadi kelabu. Awan-awan kembali menampakkan diri mereka. Salju berwarna putih nan lembut turun satu persatu ke atas tanah.

Di sana, dua pria itu berdiri.

Pria yang satu sudah hampir tumbang, darah mengalir keluar dari perutnya. Dan yang satu lagi, masih mampu berdiri tegak, sedang menusukkan pedangnya ke perut pria di hadapannya.

Sudah berkali-kali Munakata bilang kalau dia akan membunuh sang _Red King_ ketika _Weisman level_-nya sudah mulai kacau, dan Mikoto sendiri sudah tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

Nah, lalu sekarang?

Dia, Munakata Reishi benar-benar membunuh Suoh Mikoto.

Suoh Mikoto sang _Red King_.

Suoh Mikoto, orang yang dianggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

_Weissman Sword_ penanda kekuasaan sekaligus kekuatan sang _Red King_ hancur.

Hancur berkeping-keping.

**.**

_My body grows numb and it seems colder._

_Maybe, it's the time for me—_

**.**

Lutut Mikoto goyah. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menyandarkan dagu-nya di atas bahu Munakata.

_Maaf, Anna… Aku tak 'kan lagi bisa menunjukan… warna merah yang terang dan hangat itu lagi…_

_padamu…_

**.**

—_to disappear._

**.**

**Dek.**

Kedua mata Anna membelalak.

Sesuatu seperti baru saja menghantam dada-nya.

Sesak. Sangat menyesakan.

_Mikoto…._

Perlahan air mata keluar dari kedua matanya, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Menyakitkan.

"MIKOTOOOO!" teriak gadis bersurai keperakkan itu, suaranya gemetar bercampur dengan rasa sedih dan kehilangan yang sangat dalam.

**.**

Tangis.

Bahkan seorang Yata Misaki, orang terkuat nomer dua di _Red clan_ meneteskan air mata.

Dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

Pertama Totsuka, lalu sekarang Mikoto?

Kematian Totsuka saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya sakit hati dan merasakan apa itu yang namanya kehilangan orang tersayang.

Kamamoto melirik Yata yang semakin terisak. Diangkatnya tangan sebelah kanannya lalu,

"_NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!_" Diulangnya terus tiga kata itu.

Melihat aksi Kamamoto, Bandou, Akagi dan Chitose juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kamamoto dan berseru,

"_NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!_" Secara bersamaan, dan juga diikuti oleh anggota-anggota HOMRA yang lainnya.

"_NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH! NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!_"

Butiran salju nan lembut terus turun menyelimuti tanah, darah bercampur dengan darah Mikoto.

Yata mendongakan kepalanya, lalu menatap sekelilingnya.

Mereka semua…

Baiklah, sepertinya ia harus berhenti menangis. Ia langsung mengikuti apa yang teman-temannya lakukan. "_NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!_" serunya. "_NO BLOOD… NO BONE… NO ASH…!_" Suaranya kembali bergetar. Air mata kembali keluar dari matanya.

Yata memang kuat, ditusuk pun ia hanya merasa sakit dalam hitungan menit—detik malah. Tapi, sekuat-kuatnya remaja bersurai oranye itu, ia tetap tidak kuat menahan air mata yang keluar dari kantung air matanya—

—dan rasa sakit yang tak tergambarkan dan menyayat hatinya tentunya.

**.**

_**No blood**_, tak ada darah.

_**No bone**_, tak ada duri.

_**No ash**_, tak ada debu.

Lindungi teman—dan keluarga kalian. Jangan biarkan nadi mereka tersayat, dan darah keluar darinya. Jangan biarkan ada satu pun duri yang menancap di diri mereka, sehingga membuat mereka kesakitan. Jangan biarkan ada sedikit pun debu di jasad mereka, sehingga membuat mereka terlihat kotor dan tak berguna.

**.**

_Just like what I said._

_**I won't leave trace anything.**_

_Neither blood, nor fire, nor ash will remain._

_**But maybe, except those memories about me that you all save in your hearts.**_

**.**

Anna sudah tak mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Berbeda dengan Yata yang masih menangis.

"_NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!_" Semua anggota HOMRA masih tetap menyerukan tiga kata itu.

Di sisi lain, para anggota SCEPTER 4 justru sedang diselimuti kemenangan. Sang _Blue King_ telah berhasil membunuh sang _Red King_, ancaman terbesar bagi mereka.

Walau pun begitu, jauh di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Munakata merasa sangat kehilangan. Begitu juga dengan Fushimi, walau pun dia tidak mau mengakui perasaannya itu.

**.**

_**Anna, and all of you.**_

_**These are the last things I can show to you—**_

**.**

Butiran-butiran cahaya merah dan terang tiba-tiba bermunculan satu-persatu.

Warna merah yang terang, menghangatkan, dan indah.

Ya, warna merah itu.

Semua anggota HOMRA merasakan sensasi panas yang berbeda di dada kiri mereka. Simbol berwarna merah sebagai penanda mereka adalah anggota HOMRA, dan satu keluarga memancarkan cahaya merah. Cahaya merah yang sama indahnya dengan butiran-butiran berwarna merah itu.

Anna memperhatikan butiran-butiran itu, lalu ia berlari mendekati butiran-butiran merah itu.

Warna merah yang indah.

Anna tersenyum.

Butiran-butiran warna merah yang begitu indah bercampur dengan butiran-butiran warna putih bersih salju. Langit malam yang gelap kini jauh terlihat lebih terang dan indah.

Kehangatan menyelimuti mereka semua.

Di sisi lain, Kusanagi hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya dan memandangi keindahan butiran-butiran merah itu.

Di sana—

Kusanagi mengerjap.

—ia melihat bayang-bayang _Weissman Sword _berwarna merah.

_Mikoto?_

"Hm." Lalu Kusanagi tersenyum.

Butiran-butiran warna merah itu semakin banyak terlihat.

Keberadaan butiran-butiran merah itu membuat rasa sedih yang sedari tadi menyelimuti para anggota HOMRA hilang secara tiba-tiba.

Suoh Mikoto memang hebat. Walau pun sudah mati ia masih memberikan kejutan yang tak terduga.

**.**

—_**the last bright and lovely red that I can show to you.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::END::.**

* * *

**Farewell, Suoh Mikoto.**

**Even though you always use violence for finishing problems.**

**You did it for the sake of your friends after all.**

**.**

**Okki's note: ***writing A/N with tearful heart* Fuck this episode. Even though I haven't watched it yet… and I just read and saw the spoilers… it still can make cry… Saya ngetik fic ini sambil nangis tau! Padahal niat awal pengen bikin reader nangis, eh malah saya yang nangis duluan… /eh/

Oh ya, itu kata-kata yang di tengah sekaligus italic pake bahasa inggris itu bikinan saya, sama ada satu ngambil dari omongannya Mikoto. Pas sama karakternya Mikoto nggak? TAT

Terus itu maksud dari "_No bone_"-nya saya artiin jadi "Tanpa duri", kalo "Tanpa tulang" itu agak gimana ya? -_-

Submit review?


End file.
